Of Lockdowns and Appendicitis
by MacGateFan
Summary: Written for my friend Karri who requested a ficlet. Lockdowns don't bode well for Sheppard. Especially when he has his appendix.


Title: Of Lockdowns and Appendicitis

Rating: G

Author: MacGateFan

Notes: Little drabble (which turned into ficlet) for karrikln1671.

Disclaimer: I wish they belonged to me.

I was heading the the gym to spar with Ronon when alarms began to blare and before I knew it, the door in front of me was closing. I ran to it only to have it shut in my face. I turned to check the other one and, sure enough, that was closed too.

Dr. Keller was staring at the door in frustration. I knew the feeling. She turned and looked at me questioningly. I keyed my radio to find out what was going on. "Rodney. What did you do now?"

_"It wasn't me, it was the idiots they sent from Earth!"_

"You hand picked those idiots, McKay. Now how long is it going to take to get these damn doors open?"

_"Until I know what they did, I have no idea!"_

"Well get cracking!"

_"Get cracking? Did you just say--"_

"Shut up and fix it!"

I sighed and Dr. Keller was looking at me expectantly. "Apparently one of McKay's rocket scientists triggered the lockdown. They're not sure what he did or how to reverse it at the moment."

"Wonderful," she replied. "I haven't eaten anything all day and I was so excited about the mess hall having lasagna."

I tossed a powerbar at her. "I know it's not the same, but it should tied you over for now. It shouldn't take McKay that long to figure this out."

She smiled. "Thanks."

I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to her since, well Carson died. I mean, yeah, she's helped him a lot in the infirmary and I know her, but I never really had a conversation with her beyond her asking how I was feeling physically.

The next 20 minutes passed by uneventful, but I was getting bored with the situation and I kept calling Rodney and bothering him. I was about to yell at him to move faster when I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and fell to my knees.

"Colonel!" Dr. Keller exclaimed, rushing over to me.

_"Sheppard?!"_

"Shut up, Rodney!" I growled when I heard his panicked voice through the earpiece. "Doc!"

Dr. Keller was quiet as she asessed my condition. "Colonel, do you still have your appendix?"

I looked up at her. "Yeah... Is that what this is?"

Keller nodded. "It's a possibility. I can already tell you have a fever and abdominal swelling and pain are just the start of it. We need to get you to the infirmary stat!"

"Well, Doc," I gasped out, "that's all up to McKay, isn't it?"

"I know."

She seemed thoughtful for a few minutes, chewing her bottom lip and suddenly she was removing her jacket. "Lie down, Colonel," she ordered.

Despite the pain I was feeling, I smirked. "But Doc, we barely know each other."

"I've known you for three years," she replied without a beat, "now lie down."

I did as I was instructed, Rodney's voice still reverberating in my ear. "Rodney!" I gasped out. "Shut up and open the doors! I have Dr. Keller with me so I'm fine at the moment."

"You seem to have severe tenderness in the right lower abdomen when I push there."

"Then don't, Doc!" I gasped out.

She gave me a sheepish, yet apologetic smile. "Sorry, Colonel," she replied as she keyed on her radio. "I need a med team standing by corridor C, section 12. Have Dr. Cole prep for an appendectomy because Colonel Sheppard is in dire need of one as soon as we can get out of here."

A few minutes later, I heard a beep in my ear. _"John?"_

I took a deep breath. "Hi, Elizabeth."

_"Your appendix couldn't wait until after Rodney got the doors opened?"_

"Guess... Guess not."

_"Rodney thinks he'll have the doors open soon so hang tight."_

"Not going anywhere."

Dr. Keller held out her hand. "Colonel, feel free to squeeeeze..."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said with a smile. "I offered, remember?"

Before I could reply, the doors opened and I heard the med team swarm in as Rodney said, _"Got 'em open!"_

"Thanks, Rodney," I replied as I felt a needle prick my shoulder. Soon I was dreaming...

When I next woke up I was in the infirmary. I saw a few nurses milling about and glanced to my left when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. "Doc."

She smiled. "Good to see you awake, Colonel. How do you feel?"

"Much less sore, thanks. How long will I be laid up in here?"

"Barring any complications," she said as she jotted something down in my chart, "you should be out of here in ten days. You need plenty of rest and I need to make sure you don't get an infection in that time."

I stared at her in shock. "Yeah, but ten days??"

"Ten days," she replied with a grin as she walked away.

"The ten longest days of my life, no doubt," I muttered.

"No, Colonel, that'd be the ten longest days of my life."


End file.
